


Угли

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Social Commentary, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Гэвин влюблен, и с каждым новым словом Коннора он умирает изнутри.





	Угли

**Author's Note:**

> коннор читает лекцию, а гэвин в этот момент думает о своих чувствах. немного странно ощущается, наверное, но да черт с ним.

— … Поэтому большая часть андроидов предпочитает не появляться в обществе без активированного скина. Намного приятнее ощущать себя в рамках установленной большинством нормы, как людям, так и нам, андроидам. У многих это и вовсе подсознательное желание, вбитое в программный код. Стоит, впрочем, отметить, что не все андроиды испытывают на себе влияние общественного большинства. Есть те, кто предпочитает идти против течения и выделяться. Это связано как с личным мировосприятием, так и с установившейся модой…  
  
Гэвин зевает. В аудитории довольно жарко и душно, но доставить лекции по андроидовскому обществознанию и «примитивной андроидологии», как предпочитал объявлять сам Коннор, читающий этот курс, можно было только на конец мая и начало июня. Погода взбесилась и пыталась их всех уничтожить. Всех людей, стоит уточнить. Андроидам было ни жарко, ни холодно. Засранцы или отключали системы восприятия температур, или активировали какие-то внутренние кондеи, так что чувствовали себя просто замечательно. Коннор, стоящий на лекторской платформе, привычно в галстуке, рубашке и пиджаке. Гэвин нацепил несерьезные широкие шорты и мягкую футболку с каким-то аляповатым рисунком, из-за чего долго ссорился с охранником, который не желал его пускать в таком виде. Гэвину даже так было ужасно жарко, а то, что Коннор иногда облизывал губы (это имитация человеческого поведения, детектив, как раз сейчас и стоит об этом поговорить, итак интеграция андроидов в…), и вовсе делало все абсолютно ужасным.   
  
Он долго бегал от обязательного для всех вокруг курса.   
  
— Да что я про эти пластиковые ведра не знаю? — отмахивался он, пока весь отдел послушно посещал лекции Коннора в прохладном зале для брифингов. Весь отдел, кроме Андерсона, разумеется. У того был примерно такой же аргумент, что и у самого Гэвина, только оснований под собой он имел намного больше: Коннор жил у Хэнка, носился с ним как курица с яйцом и совершенно точно просветил обо всех нюансах интеграции андроидов в человеческое общество.   
  
Когда для полиции курс был отчитан, Коннор отправился читать лекции в местный университет. Перед этим настоятельно порекомендовав Гэвину присутствовать, потому как он, Коннор, составляет отчетности по посещениям, и те, кто не прослушал курс, получит административное взыскание (и, вероятно, заслужит плохую славу среди андроидов)  
  
Так что Гэвин приходил на лекции, забирался на последний ряд и там куковал, внимательно слушая каждое слово. Коннор рассказывал интересно, обстоятельно. Коннор оказался приятным и располагающим к себе лектором. Его громкость голоса была «оптимальной», интонации «вызывающими подсознательное доверие и принятие», а внешний облик «достаточно комфортным и запоминающимся». Гэвину было что сказать и про его голос, и про его облик, но Гэвин молчал, потому что тупое сердце сбивалось с ритма каждый чертов раз.  
  
— …Мода среди андроидов распространяется примерно теми же способами, что и у людей. Авторитет определенной личности влияет на восприятие остального большинства. Таким образом, вынужденная гетерохромия нашего лидера Маркуса оказалась спусковым крючком в плане «законодательства моды». Многие андроиды предпочитают добавлять своему внешнему облику подобные привлекающие внимание детали. Сейчас легко встретить андроидов с разноцветными глазами и волосами ярких оттенков. В человеческой истории был период, когда подобное стремление выделяться и демонстрировать свои особенности посредством ярких цветов, необычного макияжа и нестандартной одежды называлось девиационным…  
  
Гэвин смотрит на руки Коннора. Он жестикулирует, но не беспорядочно, а идеально, выверено. Гэвин любуется им и сам же себе отвешивает мысленные оплеухи. Хорош пялиться, не смотри на него, не надо.   
  
Но это сильнее его, если честно.   
  
Он пытался. Он столько раз пытался. Он культивировал в себе ненависть и ярость. Он бросался оскорблениями и потом, дома, вспоминал обескураженный огорченный взгляд Коннора и ныл в подушку (и ненавидел только себя самого).  
  
— … В отличие от людей, которые в большинстве предпочитают индивидуализм, охраняют свое личное пространство и не терпят вмешательства, андроиды предпочитают групповой или же стайный способ жизни. Это связано с тем, что мы обладаем способностью «соподключения» друг к другу, как удаленного, так и близкого, физического. Второй тип «соподключения» более интимный и полный, позволяющий производить слияние наших сознаний. Первый способ создает ощущение общества, сопричастности. Так как многие андроиды до сих пор плохо осознают свою девиантность, себя в целом, группа способна оказать поддержку. К тому же, общее ментальное поле позволяет хранить огромные объемы необходимой информации вне одного носителя.  
  
— Так у вас одно общее сознание на всех? — спрашивает какой-то студент. Коннор улыбается ему и качает головой.  
  
— Есть некоторые андроиды, модели которых предполагали взаимную связь для обеспечения максимальной эффективности. У них присутствует кластерное сознание, что не мешает каждому из них осознавать себя отдельной личностью. Еще вопросы?  
  
Студенты гомонят, советуясь, а Коннор терпеливо ждет вопросов. У него есть костяк лекции, но он предпочитает работать с интересующими людей моментами. Обо всем остальном тоже сообщит, как он заверил в начале первой лекции.   
  
Гэвин смотрит на студентов. Они так внимают ему, так стараются быть идеальными, чтобы не менее идеальный Коннор обратил на них внимание. Гэвин не знает, как надо извернуться, чтобы это произошло. Потому что однажды он вызвался добровольцем на какое-то сомнительное мероприятие, посвященное месяцу Мира между андроидами и людьми, на которое звал Коннор. Они пришли туда вдвоем, и это было настоящей пыткой.   
  
В конце Коннор улыбнулся ему самой очаровательной и приятной улыбкой, за которой стояла одна лишь вежливость.  
  
— Благодарю, детектив Рид, за вашу помощь. Это было действительно очень важно для меня. Для нас всех.   
  
Коннор пожал ему руку, он был сильный и теплый, и Гэвин после дрочил этой самой рукой, думая об этом. И ненавидел себя, тут все как обычно.   
  
Коннор всегда смотрел мимо него, всегда держался в стороне. Гэвин был уверен, что заслужил подобное, но, черт возьми, это уже безумие какое-то. Абсолютный бред.   
  
— Скажите, — решается кто-то из студентов. — А что насчет отношений между андроидами и людьми?   
  
— Андроиды предпочитают не заводить романтических отношений с людьми, — отвечает спокойно Коннор. — Я не могу говорить за всех, но это сложившаяся тенденция, имеющая ряд причин. Во-первых, то самое «личное соподключение», когда между андроидами происходит слияние сознаний. Очень сложно объяснить подобное людям, так что я сильно упрощу и немного переверну концепт. Будем называть это нашим типом секса. Хотя подобное нельзя считать сексом, но интимная связь двух существ с последующим получением удовольствия? Для вас это, конечно, секс. Хочу уточнить, что удовольствие, которое получают андроиды в этом случае, не является физическим. Андроиды вообще не заинтересованы в физическом удовольствии и человеческом сексе.  
  
Коннор обводит аудиторию взглядами. Гэвин слушает внимательно, смотрит, почти не моргая. Ему душно, жарко и тяжело. Коннор останавливает свой взгляд почему-то на нем, хотя до этого не взглянул ни разу.   
  
— У многих моделей по умолчанию отсутствуют половые органы. Те же, у кого они есть, имеют зачастую сильную негативную реакцию на мысль о подобном соединении. Это связано с тем, что андроидов данных моделей использовали для физического удовлетворения без их на то воли и желания продолжительный период времени. Уверен, никто из вас не хотел бы оказаться в сексуальном рабстве.   
  
Аудитория гомонит, многие опускают глаза вниз. Гэвину тоже почему-то мерзко и стыдно. Может, потому что он как человек, тоже виноват в сложившейся системе кибер-борделей и пластиковых партнеров, которые всегда с тобой милы, никогда не скажут нет. Может, потому что он дрочил на Коннора, представлял, как трахает, и кончал, ненавидя и себя, и недоступного Коннора (а после только себя).   
  
— Таким образом, люди не могут дать то, что необходимо андроидам, а андроиды не могут дать то, что нужно людям. Такие отношения обречены на провал, в них никто не будет удовлетворен в должной мере. Я не говорю, что абсолютно все андроиды согласны с данными причинами и готовы любыми способами воздерживаться от отношений с людьми, но большинство, которое, как мы сегодня уже выяснили, решает многое, не будет заводить романтические отношения с людьми.   
  
Гэвин слушает, опустив голову на стол. Его подташнивает, идет кругом голова. Коннор продолжает тихонько говорить про то, как андроиды отличаются от людей, но сил слушать уже нет. Гэвин влюблен, у него внутри тлеют угли, все еще горячие. Слишком горячие.   
  
Гэвин влюблен, и с каждым новым словом Коннора он умирает изнутри. 


End file.
